Plugins
The MatCatSMP server employs a multitude of plugins. Some of these plugins have to do with the workings of the different worlds and with how the server operates in general. Other plugins, however, apply directly to players and influence the options they have available to them. For instance, there is the quest plugin that offers members of MatCatSMP a good source of income. There is also the Controller Block plugin that allows for the creation of new and creative systems and structures that are not possible in the standard Minecraft. The following is a list of the most important plugins and their functions. Controller Blocks Iron blocks can be turned into controller blocks. Drop the block down, drop a redstone wire or torch on top, switch to the type of block you want to toggle and smack the iron block with it. (Can remove redstone on top after it's been set as a ControllerBlock). Place those blocks down where you want them to be, you can work from multiple piles of it, where it is in the inventory doesn't matter, as long as you place the block of that type. Once you're done placing blocks, wack the iron block again and it'll save the block locations. You are now ready to go. Power the controller block and the placed blocks will appear, remove the power and they'll disappear again. Invert the control with a redstone torch on top of the block. To remove the binding (and thus all the blocks you placed under the controller block's control), just remove the block. NOTE: removing the binding on colored wool will change the colored wool back to white. Elevators (the | between two words in a command indicates that either command will works. So /elev help | ? means that '/elev help' and '/elev ?' do the same thing, i.e. show the elevator commands) Basic Commands - /elev help | ? - shows the commands - /elev permission | permissions - shows your current permission level - /elev create - creates a new elevator at your current position - /elev remove - removes an existing elevator from your current position - /elev call | floor - creates a new floor with the given Floorname - /elev up - creates a new UpBlock, right-click to select block after command - /elev down - creates a new DownBlock, right-click to select block after command - /elev go | direct [] - creates a new link to the given floor or the nearest. Toggled by redstone input. Right-click a block - /elev redstoneout [] - creates a redstoneoutput, right-click to select the output block after. Has to be a lever. - /elev glassdoor [] - Type command and place glass blocks. A door will be created to the given floor or the nearest. Use /elev finish to finish and disable glass block listener. - /elev glassremove [] - Removes all glass blocks linked to the given floor or from the cabin when no floor is specified. - /elev finish - Finishes an action (like glassdoor placement). - /elev lock - locks the cabin blocks to stop updating before every movement. Advanced Commands - /elev create password users - creates a new elevator at your current position, optional with password or user whitelist - /elev call | floor password users - creates a new floor with the given Floorname, optional with password or user whitelist - /elev glassdoor [] direction - Type command and place glass blocks. A door will be created to the given floor or the nearest. Use /elev finish to finish and disable glass block listener. You can use a DirectionIdentifier (left,right,up,down,splitH,splitV) to set the opening direction manually - /elev pw|password [] password - Overrides password protection for the given floor or the whole elevator - /elev user [] users - Overrides user whitelist for the given floor or the whole elevator - /elev give [] - changes the owner of the elevator. Once changed, a reset is not possible Permission Levels - elevators.builder - basic permission level. A user with this permission level can set up elevators - elevators.advancedbuilder - advanced permission level. A user with this permission level can protect elevators with password / user list - elevators.operator - ignores owner, passwords and user restrictions. A user with this permission level can modify everything Basic Setup 1. Prepare a shaft – size can be between 1x1 up to 5x5. There has to be air in the whole shaft (means also no ladders and no torches directly on the wall). 2. Build a plain of any block type in your shaft as the elevator’s ground. It is recommended to use a block type that is not placed anywhere in the shaft again with the same shape. Stand on the ground while typing /elevator create. 3. Type /elevator call and then right click on an already existing (!) button. A new floor and a new “CallBlock” (to call the elevator later) are then created simultaneously (the CallBlock is the block you right click on, with the button on it). The elevator will halt 2 stones below the CallBlock block 4. You have to create Up- and DownBlocks (to control the elevator) on every floor OR (better) inside the elevator. Type /elevator up or /elevator down , then right-click on a button (again the buttons have to be created BEFORE). Now you are ready to use the elevator! If you want to remove floors or control-blocks, simply destroy the blocks. If you want to remove the whole elevator, stand nearby and type /elevator remove. Create as many floors as you want. NOTE: the control-blocks can be up to 2 blocks away from the elevator. Enhanced Redstone If you want, you can extend your calling mechanism, per example by using stone plates connected to redstone wire. To make your elevator move to a specific floor, type /elevator direct and right-click any redstone wire or button or stone plate. You can also use /elev direct WITHOUT the floorname. This will lead to the next floor in range. If you want, you can add a redstone output to the elevator. Build a LEVER near to the elevator, then type /elev redstoneout and right-click the lever. Connect the lever to your circuit with redstone wire. Glass Doors You can create glass doors for your elevator, that open when it arrives. Type /elev glassdoor [] direction to start. You can use a DirectionIdentifier (left,right,up,down,splitH,splitV) to set the opening direction manually. Left and right are seen from outside the elevator. splitH and splitV will let the door split horizontally or vertically from the center. Now build glass blocks around the elevator or on the elevator. Use any shape you want. Type /elev finish to stop adding blocks as doors. Call the elevator again to the floor where you built the door. Your created door opens. The door is now activated and will open and close automatically. Have fun! Elevator Protection (for advanced builders) Every created elevator has an owner. Only the owner can modify the elevator. To change the owner, type "/elev give ". To enable modification for every player, type "/elev give". This will remove any owner protection. Use the optional parameters to create an elevator/floor with protection, e.g. "/elev floor testing floor password ultimatepassword users NTcomputer Notch" would create a new floor named "testing floor" with the password "ultimatepassword", only available for the users NTcomputer and Notch. Modify your protection settings with the commands /elev user and /elev password, e.g.: "/elev user testing floor users Admin" will override the previous settings to only allow user Admin the usage. To remove protection settings use /elev password or /elev user without any parameters or with only the floorname to reset the protection. Blacklist To create a black''list (as opposed to a whitelist), use the command /elev user Floorname ['-'playername]. The playername behind the - (minus symbol) is the only player (or players) that will not be able to exit the elevator on that floor. FAQ about Permissions - ''I have set up the protection, but I'm never asked for a password?! This can have several reasons: 1) You are an operator, 2) You have the permission elevators.operator, 3) You are the owner of the elevator, just let somebody else try, he/she WILL get a prompt, 4) You are standing near the elevator while another player tries to use it. He/she won't be blocked. Quests This plugin is officially called uQuest. The plugin gives players quests to complete. Upon completion of a quest, the player is given a specific cash reward and is sometimes also given a material reward. After every 10 completed quests*, the player gets a material reward. The possible rewards are 10 leaf blocks, 10 glowstone blocks, 10 glowstone dust, or 3 diamonds. Quests are an excellent way for players to earn some extra cash. While the cash rewards tend to be low (between 20cr to 50cr), you can get through quite a lot of quests in a short amount of time. The more quests you do, the higher your quest level will get. This means that quests will become harder, but will also give out higher rewards. Every time you move up a quest level, it adds a level 0 amount of actions/goods needed for the quest, and and equal number of credits, so you do not recieve more credtis per block/item/action at higher quest levels as compared to lower levels. For instance, at level 0, there is a quest for 50 cacti, then it goes up to 100 cacti for level 1, 150 cacti for level 2, etc, with the credits going up the same amount. However, the material rewards you get now and then do not go up, so at higher levels you actually get fewer rewards per amount of items and blocks turned in, meaning it is actually more rewarding at lower quest levels*. *Not sure if this is true, it may be a more random process. If this is so, it would explain why I have heard that rewards are given out more often at higher quest levels. Anyone who knows for sure please change this. Commands /q - gives the command list /q help - does the same as /q /q give - gives you a random quest /q done - completes your current quest. NOTE: make sure to have the quest items in your inventory! /q info - shows your current quest's info /q drop - drops your current quest. NOTE: this costs 50cr. You will also not be able to drop another quest for 1 hour. Also, before dropping a quest, think about whether it is actually worth it or not. Even if a quest costs you money, it may not be worth it to drop it. For example, having to pay 25 credtis each for 5 diamonds for a quest that gives you 20 credits each, dropping it means you lose 50 credits, but if you complete it you lose only 25 credits. /q stats - shows your quest statistics (how many you've completed and your current level) /q amount - shows the amount of loaded quests /q top # - shows the top questers FAQ ''- When I try to hand in my quest, it says I have not completed it. I have! What's wrong?'' Remember, you must be holding all the items the quest asks for in your inventory when you hand it in. - I used to have a quest, but now it's gone. What happened? Occasionally, the quest system gets reset. That means you lose all your quest statistics (such as your level) and also your current quest. The only thing to do is start over. Mobs for Money This plugin is officially called EcoCreature. It allows for rewards or penalties when killing specific mobs. The rewards are randomized. Violent mobs give more credits upon being killed than peaceful mobs do. Wolves are the only mobs that do not '''give a reward upon killing them. Instead, the player is ''penalized''''' for killing a wolf. DO NOT KILL WOLVES! The mobs that fall under this system on the MatCatSMP server are: - Violent: Creepers - Skeletons - Zombies - Spiders - Pigzombies - Ghasts - Slimes - Peaceful: Chickens - Cows - Pigs - Sheep - Squids - Wolves NOTE 1: Giants are not included. You will not get a credit reward for killing a giant NOTE 2: Mobs killed close to a mob spawner will also not give a credit reward Spleef Arena This plugin is officially called nSpleef. It allows for the creation of spleef arenas, spleef games and even spleef wagers. You can find a video on how to attach the Spleef commands to your created arena here. If you are unfamiliar with the concept of spleefing, you can find an explanation here. Spleef on! Commands /spleef define arena - Defines arena /spleef deletearena arena - Deletes arena /spleef creategame game arena - Creates a game. First argument is the game name you want, second argument is what arena it should be on. Third argument is how much money is required to join the game /spleef deletegame game - Deletes the game. If you did not make the game you cannot delete it /spleef join game - Join a game /spleef leave - Leave the game you are currently in /spleef list - Lists all the arenas and games /spleef ready (or /ready) - Silent command for ready LWC - Locking Spells This plugin allows players to lock objects, such as chests, doors and signs. It is impossible to use these commands in Anarchy. Currently chests, signs and furnaces are privately locked automatically once placed in either Matcatia or Freebuild. For example, if you place a furnace, other players will not be able to use it unless you unlock it for them. Commands /lwc - Gives a list of all the commands /cprivate - Locks a block so only you can open it. After entering command, right click the block you wish to lock /cprivate names - Locks a block so only you and the players whose names you enter can open it /cpassword password - Locks a block with a specific password /cunlock password - Unlocks a password protected block (if the entered password is correct) /cremove - Removes the protections from a block /cmodify arguments - Allows you to modify a certain protect. E.g. if you wish to remove a player from a protection (deny him/her access), type /cmodify -name -- Note the - (minus) symbol before the player name